Rise
by elodieadams1
Summary: Thor and Loki fight for the attention of the radiant Elodie Adams.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As you were ushered into the palace ballroom with a handful of other young women, you felt a bit like livestock: like you were all sheep and the palace guards were the shepherds. However, you and the others were really anything but - you had been given the great honour of potentially becoming part of the Asgardian royal harem./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Out of this handful of women, a smaller few would be selected as concubines, to be cherished and shared between both of the royal princes. And out of those smaller few, only two - one for each prince - would go on to become imperial wives. Marrying into such a high rank and becoming a Princess, or perhaps even a Queen, was a massive benefit in and of itself, but to also be loved by two such powerful men… The very thought sent chills down your spine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Of course, you were given free choice to partake in the screening process. If you said no, you would have had free reign to do whatever you so chose. But you had said yes, because you were unremarkable in most ways aside from your beauty, your cunning, and your wit. What better use of your these traits could there be?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You were well aware that once the decision was made, you could not take it back. Thus far you did not regret it even once, despite how brutal the screening process could be. It was designed to not only test your patience but to also discover your flaws, of which you had many: you were ambitious, you pushed boundaries to the very maximum, you sated your curiosity as you saw fit, and you failed horribly at holding your tongue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The screening was also made to see how much stress you could handle. As you discovered, you could handle more than enough, but nothing was so nerve-wracking as standing here in this expansive room, feeling absolutely minuscule as you stood in the presence of your two potential lovers. Stealing quick glances at them, you couldn't help but feel starstruck. You had never seen them from such a close distance, and you found you just couldn't stop risking your gaze being caught by theirs despite it being a clear breach of palace etiquette./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thor, of course, stole the stage as he typically did. He was brash and beautiful, his golden hair shining in the muted sunlight as it cascaded down his shoulders. And what wonderful shoulders those were, so muscular and masculine like the rest of his tanned body. You noticed that he stood with this arms crossed, refusing to sit in the chair he had been provided, while as a stark contrast his brother Loki seemed to drape himself upon his own. It seemed that Thor was most eager for this occasion, excitable and unable to sit for more than a brief pause. He reminded you of a sweet dog with emotions written all over his face. Thor's gentle eyes swept across the group as you all lined up for the final selection, and they met yours for the briefest of moments - until you bashfully looked away, having been caught staring. After a few moments, however, you found that you just couldn't resist sneaking another look./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"What you learned when you looked back was that Loki had his own mysterious appeal. He did not seem so eager as Thor, but quiet, restrained, lovely - and dangerous. His dark hair suited him perfectly, framing his sharp cheekbones and emphasizing his pale skin, fair as freshly-fallen snow. He was quite the opposite of his brother, so lithe and slim and clad in leather rather than plate. He seemed so relaxed, his demeanour perfectly calculated, and you couldn't help but wonder where the facade ended and Loki's true nature began. When you were caught staring this time, by the God of Mischief, your breath hitched in your throat and you felt absolutely powerless under his scrutiny. You couldn't look away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A voice broke the spell and you were thankful for it, instead turning your eyes to its owner, a higher-ranking guard. "Let us begin."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"In total, there were seven of you. You were the sixth, a number as unexceptional as you felt compared to these other women. One by one, the lot of you were introduced, and all said a few choice words so as to curry favour. Not very many words were said by the princes, however; you supposed that they were waiting until all were presented to speak./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"When it was your turn, you stepped forward and curtsied - not quite so gracefully as those before you - and said your name. Somehow, your voice did not waver but inside you were all nerves and anxiety./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Before you could continue, Thor smiled brightly. "You are the one whose eyes found mine."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"At the corner of your vision, you saw Loki's eyebrows raise. You had done the same with him, but instead he said nothing. Your cheeks flushed crimson./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yes, my lord. I apologize if I've overstepped my bounds."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thor laughed and waved his hand dismissively, as if to instruct you not to worry about such trivial matters./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Somehow," Loki began, eyeing you up and down as if to admire your small form, "I get the feeling that this is a common occurrence for you. Overstepping bounds."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Having both of their attentions focused on you caused your heart to beat a frenzied tattoo upon your ribcage. Loki was no doubt making a jab at you for having been caught staring not once, but twice. As you responded, you tried to keep your tone as even as possible, but this time you heard it waver just slightly. "You are not wrong in your assumption, my lord."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Loki made a soft hum of approval, and you could see the corners of his lips turning up in the faintest hint of a smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You were unable to continue with your introduction as the higher-ranking guard instructed you to step back. For this, you were grateful; out of all the things you had prepared to say, you could remember none of them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The last girl's introduction finished without incident, and then the selection began./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The first one's name was called and she stepped forward. Thor smiled at her in approval, but Loki shook his head. She was dismissed. It was all so matter of fact to them, to everyone, but you could only imagine how she felt. Her hopes must have shot up exponentially and then were suddenly dashed. Yes, it certainly was brutal. Not as brutal as a battlefield, but it gave its own distinct wounds./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The second girl gained neither approval and was also dismissed. The third followed suit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As the fourth girl stepped up, you started to wonder if this process was going to be entirely unproductive. Thor offered his approval in the form of a few kind words. Loki merely nodded; he did not look entirely pleased, but he must have realized just as you did that a concession must be made. You hadn't caught her name, but she seemed friendly, perhaps overly so as her words were honeyed during her introduction. Having received approval, she was escorted out by one of the palace maids. As she walked past, it was impossible for you to miss the smug look she shot at you. She was trouble./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The fifth was approved by neither and was dismissed. Then it was your turn. You were ready for this to be over, as your heart had not relented in its frenzied pace. When your name was called, you stepped forward, awaiting judgment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"like /spanyou," Loki said, speaking for the first time since the introductions had ended and the selections began. He leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at you, and the predatory look in his eyes made you feel like he was a cat and you were its toy, so defenseless and beneath him. "I enjoy how brazen you are."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Again, you felt your face heat up. He was making another humiliating jab about how he had also caught you staring./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thankfully, Thor was none the wiser to this, and he gave you a lovely smile, one where his eyes crinkled up at the corners. "She has my approval as well."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Relief flooded your body upon hearing his words. You were chosen. Curtsying again, albeit with more difficulty as your knees had gone weak from the feeling of relief, you said with sincerity, "Thank you very much for this great honour. I will do my best not to disappoint."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"When you looked up at them again, you found that while Thor's smile was radiant and his eyes kind, Loki's stare was intense, heated, and full of want. If that look was any indication, you considered that perhaps being chosen would be your undoing. Your heart raced as you turned away to leave the room with another one of the palace maids, and somehow deep down you knew that you would rise to the top. You would have it all./p 


End file.
